jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Metriacanthosaurus
}} Metriacanthosaurus is a genus of theropod dinosaur that originated from Late Jurassic Europe. A medium-sized predatory dinosaur and named for its tall vertebrae, Metriacanthosaurus becomes available to the Hammond Foundation's operations in the Muertes Archipelago by achieving the appropriate level of reputation with the Security Division on Isla Tacaño. It is then subsequently found at the Oxford Clay dig site. __TOC__ History Metriacanthosaurus was one of the species which InGen had planned to feature at the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar; 71% of its genome having been completed by 1993.Dinosaur Protection Group, What Killed the Gene Guard Act (http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group Article) After InGen was acquired by Masrani Global in 1999, the genome was completed and Metriacanthosaurus became an attraction in Jurassic World's Cretaceous Cruise.Jurassic World website—Metriacanthosaurus. (April 2018). Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/dinosaurs/metriacanthosaurus/ Although Nublar's population of Metriacanthosaurus became wild after the 2015 Jurassic World Incident, over the course of the next three years, the species became extinct once more. Description The Metriacanthosaurus has a brown body banded with darker brown stripes. It has green stripes on its head and mouth as well as green crests. Behavior Metriacanthosaurus is a fearsome medium-sized predator that can live alone or in pairs. While its incubation cost is relatively high, it has a lower exhibit size requirement than Spinosaurus ''or Ceratosaurus and has a high resilience to illnesses compared to other larger carnivores. ''Metriacanthosaurus has a high attack and a medium defense, so it is advised to contain them in strong fences. Overall, however, it is one of the more docile and easy to keep predators. Metriacanthosaurus will engage against larger or similarly sized predators like Ceratosaurus or Suchomimus so it is recommended not to house them together. Metriacanthosaurus can, however, cohabitate reasonably well with small carnivores like ''Deinonychus''. Paleontology Metriacanthosaurus was one of the unfortunate victims of the Megalosaurus 'wastebasket' taxon. During the early days of paleontology, scientists studying dinosaurs had tended to sweep many fossils under a single genus without much thorough study. Many large carnivores were simply named new species of Megalosaurus. Even Dilophosaurus was once considered a species of Megalosaurus until the 1940s. Metriacanthosaurus was officially renamed in 1964 and was given a new family, the Metriacanthosauridae, an off-shoot of the Allosaurids which also includes species such as the Yangchuanosaurus from China. Metriacanthosaurus is a mysterious animal as its only known fossils are that of its spine and pelvis. Interestingly, it has a raised spine, suggesting it may have had a hump or ridge running down its back. Paleoecology Although it was a medium-sized predator, Metriacanthosaurus was one of the top predators of the Oxford Clay along with species such as Eustreptospondylus. It lived with the ornithopod, Callovosaurus, the stegosaur, Lexovisaurus, several types of sauropods and pterosaurs, and a myriad of marine reptiles that inhabited the warm shallow seas of the region. Cosmetics Trivia *''Metriacanthosaurus'' was the twelfth dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 6 April 2018. *The distinctive appearance of the Metriacanthosaurus is based on its depiction on the Jurassic World website, designed by the renowned paleoartist Julius T. Csotonyi. *''Metriacanthosaurus'' will only perform a kill animation against Baryonyx, Majungasaurus, Indoraptor, and Spinoraptor. Every other dinosaur that is bested will simply fall over. *Some of the vocalizations of the Metriacanthosaurus sounds are similar to Tyrannosaurus, especially those during battle against other dinosaurs. *The coastal and vivid skins somewhat resemble the Albertosaurus color scheme and patterns from Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. Gallery MetriSpliffi.jpg MetriPlockeWulf.png MetriCaptainFistard.jpg MetriJynn.jpg Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.11.12_-_13.19.35.19.png MetriΨ T R I D E N T.jpg MetriWIM.jpg lWA04qS.png x52qisuj4b731.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2018.12.01_-_15.07.22.11.png References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Isla Tacaño Unlock Category:InGen Database